Close
by fooboo24
Summary: All they wanted to do was be closer to one another - both emotionally and physically. Mako/Korra. Makorra. Lemon! Sequel to Burnt Kisses - Makorra version!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own LoK.

**Author's Notes: **This is a freaking mess – it's also a smut. You've, uh, been forewarned of this abomination. Proceed with caution! XD It's also a sequel to Burnt Kisses, the Makorra version. This happens like, immediately afterwards.

~P~

_Close_

~P~

The mattress of Mako's bed squeaked when their bodies made contact with it, dipping beneath their weight. Instantaneously, Mako was above Korra, gripping her hips with his hands as he kissed her fiercely. The Avatar's own hands were in his dark hair, tugging at the locks, bringing his face closer so that their lip locks could deepen.

She smiled to herself when she heard him groan at these actions, tangling her fingers further into his short hair. In retaliation, the Firebender's hands travelled up her sides slowly, before landing by her own ponytails. Kissing her, he pulled the clips out of her hair and threw them to the side carelessly, entangling his gloved fingers in the mass of brown tresses. Tilting her head a bit, he felt her push her tongue into his mouth, and happily complied by adding his in the mix, causing her to moan lowly. The noise she made caused a heat to grow low within Mako, like he had never experienced before, but it was not at all unpleasant. Looking at her, he saw her eyes half-lidded in desire, and the heat intensified.

Korra pulled her lips away from his at this, in favour of pressing kisses to different areas of flesh. In one swift movement, she flipped him over so she was on top of him, and she smirked at his surprised look, before trailing kisses from his mouth to his jaw line and down his neck, leaving a line of warmth along the way. Latching onto the collar of his shirt and suckling on the skin of his nape, she felt him grip her hips again, but they did not stay still. They explored, running down the length of her muscled thighs and her toned stomach and her strong arms, and she knew that he wanted to be closer to her – because she wanted to be closer, too.

Slowly, still kissing his neck tenderly, did her hands move to unbutton his long shirt. Mako blinked at her, a fire igniting in his ochre eyes, before shifting a bit and removing it the rest of the way, glad to be rid of the fabric that seemed to be suffocating him as the tension of the room built. Korra kissed him again as her hands traced his muscles beneath his thin white undershirt, tugging at the flimsy fabric. Mako's fingers found their way under the hem of Korra's blue shirt, brushing the skin of her stomach and causing shivers to work their way through her system.

Pressing his lips to her cheek, he whispered huskily, "Korra..."

Korra simply sighed at the sound of her name, though her heart was racing in anticipation and nervousness within her. Her hands landed on the hem of his trousers, running her fingers teasingly between the fabric and his skin. Mako hissed at the contact, the heat inside him driving him crazy. Ruffling her shirt up and then pulling it off completely, he stared at her for a few moments, above him, half-closed eyes fixed on him. Her hair was spilling over her shoulders, one of the soft tresses tickling his cheek lightly. He was seeing more skin of hers than he ever had before – dark, tantalizing, beautiful. He wanted to touch every little stretch of it, make her burn like she was him, ravish her like she deserved. Raising his hand, he pulled her face down to his and kissed it again while his other hand travelled the expanse of revealed flesh. Eventually, his fingers, sliding down her arched back, found the ties of her bindings, and played with them like Korra was with his pants. One of his hands, while flipping a loose tie back and forth and massaging circles on her back, came to her covered breast and traced the round shape of it, flicking lightly at her nipples, imagining what it would feel like if he were actually touching them directly.

Unravelling her bindings then, they fell off of the Avatar effortlessly, exposing her entire top half to the young man, who admired it openly, feeling a shock run through him and land between his legs, increasing his evident need for her. Korra flushed when after a few moments, he didn't cease staring at her, relishing at her vulnerable form above him. The fire in his eyes was searing, wild, uncontrollable, branding that look of full-on passion in her memory. Mako drank her in, amazed by the woman that had been kissing him mercilessly. Never in a million years did Mako think he would get a girl like Korra – but there she was, hovering above him, showing herself to him, driving him insane in the most sensual of ways. And though he didn't think he deserved her – he would try to prove to her that he did.

Korra broke him from his distraction when she leaned forward and pressed her exposed breasts to his poorly-covered chest, the only thing preventing full contact being his tattered shirt. He could feel her nipples against his pectorals, and he groaned, knowingly stiffening a little bit more. Tired of just being clothed and not being as close to him as she wanted, she practically ripped his shirt from his body, tossing it carelessly to the side, and then removed his gloves, and instantly began pressing kisses to his chest, her lips burning against the taut flesh. As she kissed and suckled his chest and neck, her body once against pushed flush against his, he turned his head and trailed kisses from her jaw up to her ear, where he nibbled on her earlobe and the side of her neck where her hair began. The pair felt like they were on fire – their skin pressed together, unbearably hot but not wanting to pull away by any means. Korra was convinced that either of them would actually burst into flames at their heated contact, or set something in the room ablaze. Her heart was pounding and her mind was foggy with desire, eyes hooded and stormy, and she felt an unfamiliar, but welcome, throbbing between her legs. When he bit the sensitive skin between her ear and neck, she gasped, both at his boldness and the pleasure it made run through her body. Mako smirked a bit at her reaction, before returning to sucking on the area, making her moan lowly, sending his mind into another frenzy.

Encouraged by her satisfied noises, Mako lifted one of his hands from its position of resting on her thigh, and brought it up to hold her breast in his large palm. Fingering at the soft flesh, the Avatar arched into him and shuddered when he dragged his finger across her nipple, feeling it peak and harden at his tentative touch. Kneading it, he brought his other hand to her face and pulled it up, and they kissed tenderly before he adjusted her so that his mouth could attack her other breast. Swirling his tongue happily along the skin, the tip of it teasing her stiffening bud, he felt her shiver again above him, and she whispered his name shakily.

"M-Mako..." Her fingers dug into his back when his teeth grazed the skin again, and she closed her eyes at the sensations he was creating, breathing out hoarsely. She ground her hips against his, feeling his stiffness against her leg, which caused him to moan into her skin, a guttural, animalistic noise. Her mind was drawing a blank at anything beyond his name – she couldn't think through the pleasure that clouded her judgement, impaired her cognition. She was immersed in him utterly, and wanting to return the actions, her hands fell back to the hem of his pants, but her fingers travelled insistently past it and into his boxers, searching eagerly, kissing along his neck again all the while.

When she found his member, she clutched it, not at all surprised by his arousal. She smiled when he groaned at her fingers stroking it gently, before hissing out shakily, but jumped a little when his teeth bit her breast in response. The fire grew within her, filling her with primal need. Leaning forward, she nipped at his neck, making sure to bite hard enough to leave what would be a trail of small bruises later on. She didn't stop stroking his length, instead drawing nonsensical patterns on it, which made him to buck against her. Pleased with what her ministrations were causing, she continued more roughly, but the restriction of his pants stopped her from doing anything too wild.

Mako's stomach coiled as her fingers slid closer to the head of cock, the heat unbearable now that she was touching the centre of it. Despite his growing ache to be even closer to her, he continued to kiss at her breasts and knead at their skin. Korra, annoyed by his pants and underwear, grabbed the tops of the two garments and tugged them down harshly, but they caught on his boots, which hadn't yet been removed. He blinked a bit, before gladly kicking off his boots and two articles of clothing. Korra looked at him, buck naked before her, before grinning wolfishly and continuing her much-appreciated assault on his hardened length. Now that she could exercise her hands fully on it, she did so, wrapping her hand around it and switching in between pumping furiously and stroking sensually. Mako groaned, biting his tongue so as to not cry out at the sensations. He bucked his hips in time to each pump, increasing his peaking pleasure. Korra smiled at the look of ecstasy that covered his face, eyes closed as he tried to control himself, sweat rolling down his temple and the side of his face, hands gripping her shoulders. Reaching a hand up and caressing his face, she placed a kiss on his mouth firmly, before an idea popped into her mind that caused her to smile even wider. Lowering her head, she brought her own mouth to his member, and in one swift movement, slid it over his length. Mako shouted out, unable to keep the noise in his throat, and she once again smiled against it. He peered down at her, blinking, eyes wide in shock, but shining with need. Slowly, but surely, did she begin to pump with her mouth now, swirling her tongue around his head, turning his brain into mush, moans the only noise able to escape his lips. He was putty in her hands – she loved the power she was wielding over him at that very moment, the look of utter submission on his flushed face. Tracing patterns with her tongue instead of her fingers as her mouth moved, Mako's fingers dug their way into her mess of thick hair. He had never experienced such pulsing need for someone before, and while this new lack of control scared him as much as she did when they first met, he eagerly welcomed it as it shook him to his very core. Her teeth brushed his head gently as her tongue danced around it, building up the already unbearable tension within him, her mouth warm against him. Just when Mako thought he could no longer hold back, Korra pulled back and away, and he felt himself deflate just a bit, unfulfilled. Korra held back a laugh at his face, before leaning forward and giving him a deep kiss, smiling against his lips. "Soon," she whispered, before sitting up again. The Firebender realized just how much of a tease his girlfriend was, and both loathed and loved it.

Mako watched as she kicked off her boots and her pants next. Before she could remove her bottom bindings, he reached forward and did it himself, discarding them to the floor. He swallowed at the gorgeous sight before him, feeling his temporary disappointment fade away quickly as his eyes scoured her lean body. She would not leave him unsatisfied, he knew that, and he wouldn't leave her like that, either. Hands gripping at her hips, he kissed her hungrily, feeling a primitive need overtake him. Pulling her against him, they kissed passionately, tongue playing against the other's, fighting for dominance. Korra felt his member against her entrance, and breathed in sharply, feeling an intense need to just let it all happen right then and there. But then again, where was the fun in that?

Biting his tongue and lip, she felt him press his lips against hers even harder, teeth clinking together in their fervour. In one swift movement, not breaking their lip lock, Mako flipped Korra around so that they were in their original position, him above her. Pulling away just slightly, their noses bumped and they were both panting heavily against the other's lips. The Firebender peered into her eyes, which were dark and stormy, glowing with desire, burrowing into his. "Korra, I... I..." Mako breathed, cursing himself for not being able to say anything sensible. His mind was spinning as he tried to conjure up a sentence to say, his heart racing with both pleasure and immense emotion for the woman in front of him. However, a part of him – the more logical part of his brain – was wondering if they should really be doing those actions, if he was worthy of taking something so precious as her innocence from her. He wondered if this would bring them closer, or simply destroy their emotional attachment, this newfound relationship they had built. Were they just doing this out of just pure need, or out of feeling, as well? He knew for a fact that he was head over heels for her, but that didn't automatically make him inclined to be the one she would spend the rest of her life with, even though he was pretty sure he wanted to. He wanted to do this so badly with her – but if she was not serious about it, then regretfully, nothing would happen.

Mako loved the passion of it all, but he wanted seriousness and commitment with it, too. He wanted nothing more than her.

Taking a few shaky breaths, he finally forced himself to speak, knowing full well that he should have asked her before the pair had seen each other naked. "Korra, I like you—" She ground her hips against him when he spoke, wanting him to stop talking so she could kiss him again, and he groaned, "—a lot. But..." He was avoiding her blue eyes now, and took another breath before continuing, "But are you sure you want to do this? I mean... with me?"

Korra looked up at him, noticing his change of voice from husky to just above a whisper. She noticed the conflict as well as desire in his eyes. He was fighting himself internally for whatever reason, scolding himself, and she suddenly felt bad. She hadn't really expressed her feelings for him verbally during this ordeal, no mutters of passion, no powerful words of utter emotion – just her resorting to pure physical actions, just like Korra always had. But right now, actions were not enough. Feeling the immediate need to clarify her growing emotions for the boy, she raised her hand and caressed his angular cheekbone tenderly. "Mako," she began, blushing a bit, "there's no one else I want to do this with. There's no one else I want to be with than you. I wouldn't have started doing all of _this _if I didn't. I like you, too."

Mako looked at her then, eyes bright, and she laughed a bit at his childlike expression, before leaning up and kissing him slowly, gently. Mako pressed his lips against hers and tangled his fingers in her hair, and the two shared a deep lip lock, neither trying to gain dominance over the other or escalate it. It was an expression of tenderness – it was pure, and it reassured both of them of their mutual feelings for each other. It lingered, and Korra, though enjoying their emotional connectedness, wanted to get back to their previous actions, and so slowly dragged her hand from its position behind his neck, down his chest and stomach before her fingers brushed his member, jolting Mako. Opening his eyes and looking at her, he saw her looking to where her hand was placed, and felt the same yearning heat as before fill him, and he crashed his lips against hers and moved one of his own hands to hold one of her breasts, absentmindedly massaging at it.

As their kisses turned passionate, Mako's other hand travelled lower, fingering and stroking her thighs. A few moments later, feeling a surge of confidence, he took one of his fingers and slowly brought it closer to her entrance. Korra felt his fingers near her sex, and bit her lip when he experimentally slid one of them into her. She gasped a bit, and the Firebender found that she was already slick and wet, waiting for further actions. Waiting for him.

He looked up at her, as if asking permission to continue. He got his conformation when she leaned forward, giving him a long, lingering, and appreciative kiss. Slowly, uncertainly, he began to move his finger within her, swallowing. He saw the emotions flickering in Korra's eyes, and when a moan escaped her lips, he felt emboldened and placed another finger in her. Continuing his previous actions, his hand moved faster, and a few moments later, he had his other two fingers within her, and was thrusting his hand into her mercilessly, pleased with and egged on by her reaction – she was writhing about under him, her breasts brushing against his chest. Korra's fingernails were clawing into the skin of his collarbone and shoulders, and she threw her head back when he reached an especially sensitive spot within her, feeling her walls clench threateningly around her fingers, almost sending her over the edge. Mako watched as her head flew backwards, and then hit the spot again, which caused her to cry out his name.

"Mako!"

Again and again he did, and he could feel her fleshy walls against his fingers, contracting and releasing, and he knew that if he continued, she would more than likely come. Deciding to play the same game Korra did, he continued to thrust his hand a little more, deeper and deeper each time. Korra cried out loudly each time, not restricting her shouts like he would. Leaning forward, he kissed her and captured one of her yelps into his mouth, muffling the noise. Just when it seemed as though she was going to reach her climax, Mako slowly, teasingly removed his fingers from inside her.

Korra shook before glaring up at him defiantly. "W-why—" She flushed when her voice broke, her mind still jumbled and spinning. Clearly her throat, she spoke again, "Why did you stop?" She sounded angry, and she certainly was annoyed.

Mako chuckled, and leaning in again, nibbling at her nape, whispered mockingly, "Soon." Korra quickly realized that he had done the same thing she had, and grumbled, but he silenced her with a long kiss. Cupping her breast again, she arched her back into him and kissed his right pectoral before trailing kisses anywhere and everywhere, dragging her tongue over his nipples and collarbone.

Quickly, both decided they were done with the foreplay – they just needed to be together, connected. Pulling his lips from her, Mako blinked at her, his insides fluttering anxiously, before looking down at her sex and repositioning himself over it, grounding gently. Korra, despite her extreme want to do this, was shaking with nervousness, as was he. Her pulse was racing in her ears and she was sure her heart was beating so loudly that he could hear it. Clutching his shoulders, she leaned up and nodded at him before kissing him deeply as a means of distracting herself. Slowly, Mako pushed his length into the Avatar, feeling immediate warmth and peace surround him upon feeling her around him.

When he felt a barrier, he realized what is was, and pressing his lips fervently into hers, he gave one fluid thrust and found himself slide deeper into her. Korra, despite herself, whimpered into his lips, and while she felt immense pleasure flood her system, she also felt resounding pain in her lower half.

Mako immediately ceased kissing her when he heard her cry, and pulling away, he lifted his hand to her face and stroked it gently, brushing stray strands of hair out of her eyes. "K-Korra," he managed, concern filling his husky voice, "a-are you okay?"

The Avatar bit her lip, trying to adjust to him being within her, and nodded after a few moments. Much to her embarrassment, she felt tears well up in her eyes and one of them fall, which he instantaneously brushed away with the pad of his thumb. He kissed her cheek gently, cradling her face in his hands as she adjusted. When she braced her hands on his shoulders and smiled up at him reassuringly, he knew that she would be fine and that it was okay to continue.

Slowly at first, Mako thrust into her, allowing her time for the pain to pass and give way to pleasure. However, each thrust simply threw Korra into a new round of both pain and pleasure. And while at first she could not ignore the hurt he was causing, eventually she began to enjoy the actions, her body shaking from the sensations. She bucked her hips against his, meeting him each time.

Mako kissed her with each movement – her neck, nose, mouth, breasts, anywhere. He heard her groan beneath him, encouraging him to drive deeper. Upon reaching the same sensitive spot his fingers had shortly beforehand, she shouted his name, and her walls clenched around him, causing him to grunt gutturally. He pounded harder and harder into that same spot, each thrust becoming more eager than the last. Korra felt him deep within her, and her hands slid from his shoulders to his backside, grabbing it roughly each time.

The Firebender felt himself shake with need, his release near. He could feel the tension building within him, but he held it off as long as he could in favour of bringing further pleasure to the pair, to ride their high as long as possible. When it became too much to hold back, he drove desperately into her, going as deep as possible, before he reached his climax, filling her completely. He did not stop however, and continued, shouting her name as his orgasm rocked him, fixated on getting her to experience it, as well. His mind spinning, it felt like he was suffocating for a few seconds.

Korra followed shortly afterwards, shaking beneath him, her walls clenching around his length tightly. She pressed him farther into her by squeezing her thighs against his legs, crying out his name breathlessly over and over again as her body writhed. They continued to meet each other a few more times, before the brunt of it all crashed down on them, and they collapsed down on the bed, it sinking and squeaking beneath their combined weight.

Mako rolled off of Korra, panting, a thin sheet of sweat covering his muscled frame. Korra turned with the Firebender, and wrapping his arms around her, he did not pull out of her, wishing to keep their intimacy and to continue being surrounded by her warmth. Korra sighed when he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, wiping some of the sweat off of her forehead with his hand. Her brown locks were stuck to her face, which was flushed from their activities. To Mako, she looked utterly gorgeous.

After a few minutes of just blinking at each other with drooping eyes, Korra chuckled a bit. "Wow."

Mako blushed. "W-wow... is right."

"If I knew how incredible that was before, I would have done this way sooner with you," she admitted easily, kissing his nose. Mako smiled and shook his head at her comment, before drawing closer and pressing his lips to hers slowly, sensually.

After a while, he pulled away, and Korra blinked at him before her eyelids lulled shut, but she did not fall asleep. She was simply out of breath and momentarily shaken, not tired. Mako did the same, taking a few moments to just enjoy the feel of Korra in his arms and her naked body pressed against his and the silence of the room. Korra slid her leg along his, tangling their sticky limbs together in the sheets. He focussed on her steady breaths, and thought to himself while admiring her next to him, that she was completely worth fighting for.

A good while passed of them just cuddling, and Mako, despite himself, began to wonder where his brother was. He had been gone for quite a while, and while at this point in time, curled up beside Korra, he didn't mind, he *did* wonder when he was coming back... because if he wouldn't be coming back until later, then...

Rubbing circles on her arm, Mako leaned in and kissed Korra upon realizing it – if Bolin wasn't home at that point, he wasn't coming back for the night – before whispering against her lips with a smile, "You know what?"

Korra returned his smile and opened one of her eyes lazily. "Hm?"

"I don't think Bolin's coming back here tonight. He's probably going to spend that night at Asami's. Just saying."

Korra grinned as she realized what this meant, and so flipping them over, so she was sitting on top of him, his length still in her, filling her with indescribable warmth, did she whisper, "Well, then, my turn."

~P~

**Author's Notes: **I don't even know, okay? Someone on deviantart wanted me to write a smutty continuation for Burnt Kisses, and so I did! I can't write lemons, okay? DX I'm just so horribly squeamish with them, so I'm sorry if this monstrosity made you cringe as much as I did. I've read a plethora of Makorra smuts, but couldn't write one if my life depended on it! Ah, well, at least I tried. XD

And despite this thing's utter ugh-ness –

I regret nothing! *TROLLFACE*

Also, episode six. The freaking feels, man, the FREAKING FEELS.


End file.
